


i got you brother

by kadtherine



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: (see character tag), (sort of), Background Relationships, Coming Out, Other, minimoff-centric, some characters make a brief appearance, this is mainly about tommy and billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/pseuds/kadtherine
Summary: Tommy's being weirdWell, Tommy's always been weird, it pretty much comes with being a mutant/reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision. Billy's weird like that himself, that's why he knows it's a different kind of weird.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	i got you brother

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! 
> 
> I was supposed to post this for Fictober, but then, school and work happened, so... yeah. Also, I'm working on my other Young Avengers fic (if you're interested in that tidbit of information) and next chapter should be out soon. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this.

Tommy's being weird.

Well, Tommy's always been weird, it pretty much comes with being a mutant/reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision. Billy's weird like that himself, that's why he _knows _it's a different kind of weird. Billy's ashamed to admit that it takes him a moment – longer that it should have – for him to realize it. While Tommy has been staying in the city – longer that he would've usually stayed – Billy's time has been split between missions, family time and wedding planning.

Tommy is included in family time – obviously, when Rebecca Kaplan _suggests_ that they should all get together once a week, it's not a suggestion – and still, Billy doesn't think much about Tommy's aloof expression and calmness. He laughs at his father's lame jokes, throws in a remark every now and then and dodges whatever object Billy hurls at his head, smirk wide and eyes mischievous. _ Too slow,_ the mocking words ring in his head.

The following Thursday doesn't go usual, though. As soon as his eyes open, Billy senses the tiniest shift in the universe and he knows something has changed. Billy doesn't know what, so he keeps it to himself, shaking his head whenever Teddy throws look his way. It lasts until Tommy crosses the threshold of the Kaplan household, unfazed as Wanda brushes past him to hug his mother and Billy can't tear his gaze away.

Hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie, Tommy doesn't bother to throw a two-fingered salute as he shuffles into the small apartment, a frown on his face. A _thoughtful _frown on his face. The odd expression on his face fills Billy with dread and he turns around to throw a wide-eyed look to his fiancé. Except that, for the first time in hours, Teddy isn't looking at him. No, instead, he's laughing at whatever story Andy's telling to entertrain Wanda. As if the world hasn't fallen of its axis.

Throughout the entire evening, none of the others notice it, not even Wanda. Tommy doesn't talk, responding with noncommital hums while blindly stabbing at his food. He barely smiles when others burst out laughing at one of his father's jokes, doesn't pick on the innuendos. Nor does he create. Tommy keeps quiet and still and that might bight the most disturbing thing Billy has ever seen.

His father has gone up with his relucant brothers in-tow, both of his mothers are in the kitchen, cleaning and putting away leftovers. Teddy has disappeared upstairs and it's only him and Tommy in the living room, the latter having dragged himself from his stool to the armchair. Slower than the ordinary human being would've. If Billy hadn't known better, he would've blamed it on him being full. But Billy does know better, so hefollows his oblivious, frowning brother and sits on one of the armrest. Billy grabs a cushion off the couch and then, without warning – then again Tommy has never needed a warning – slams it into his face.

Tommy groans when the cushion – _actually –_ makes contact and covers his face with both hands, slouching further into the armchair. “What the fuck, man.”

Billy blinks. _What the fuck, indeed. _

* * *

There's a party at Kate's a few days later and _'of course, they have to go, Billy, are you fucking stupid' _is the very eloquent answer that comes out of Tommy's mouth. Billy barely has the time to blink before his phone vanishes out of his hands, reappearing in Tommy's. They don't go because of that particular reason – and not because Tommy already confirmed it – but they do go. Because it's been a while since they've all been together in one place for something that isn't a mission – and because Kates hates flakers.

It's already bursting with people when they get there and Teddy doesn't waste time getting an armwrestle contest with Eli. Nor-Vah is in the background, curiously watching the battle and bouncing on his feet. He announces loudly that he'll be playing winner and Billy manages to find Kate's gaze just in time for them to exchange a knowing smirk.She whispers something to Cassie before she gracefully weaves her way through the crowd, clinking her beer bottle with a few and waving to whoever enters her flat.

She wraps her arms around him with a squeal, planting one on his cheek. Kate keeps one arm around his shoulders as she steps back, and Billy wraps one around her waist, hand lazily lingering by her side. Kate observes her party through narrowed eyes, anatycal gaze moving from one spot to another.

“Play darts with me?”

Billy snorts. “Not a masochist, thank you very much.”

He doesn't flinch at Kate's pout. He cocks an eyebrow at her, deadpan, and she rolls her eyes.

“A'right, fine. Ooh,” she perks up, tapping frantically on his shoulder as her gaze focuses on another corner of the room, “team up with me at beer pong! Eli invited some friends from school – who are fine – and they invited some of their friends, who turned out to be sexist, annoying assholes and-”

“And you want to show them up.” Billy finishes.

She grins up at him. “It's like you read my mind, young William.”

Billy grins back at her and lets Kate drag him to the table of beer pong, because he's always up to show up some sexist, annoying assholes. He throws a look behind his shoulder, to find Tommy talking with Cassie, a smile stetched onto his face. Billy lets himself breathe and, halfway through their first game, he forgets about Tommy's weird behaviour.

Kate and Billy gather a crowd around them as they sink ball after ball, antagonizing the frat boys standing opposite them. Billy swallows a laugh at the angry expression plastered on their faces and wraps an arm around Kate's neck, pressing a kiss against the side of her head. After their third rematch, one of them try to get bold and jump over the table to their side. Unfazed, Billy flickers two fingers to the side, making him crash into the table with a loud _'bang'. _His groan of pain is swallowed by the cheers and laughter.

Billy gives a cheeky wave as he's dragged away by his sober – more sober that he was, at least – friends, winking at Kate when the latter elbows his side with a snort. Billy's helping setting up another game when he feels another jab. He looks up to find Kate frowning at something in the distance.

Catching his gaze from the corner of her eye, Kate jerks her head forward. “What's wrong with your clone?”

His head tilted to the side, Billy stands on his toes and mimicks her frown when seeing Tommy on the couch by himself. A beer resting on his knee, a thoughtful frown stretched out of his face. With a sigh, he looks back at Kate; the latter already watching him.

“Go. America's going to be here soon anyway.”

Billy gasps in mock-outrage “Am I so easily replaceable?”

“Yes,” Kate replies without flinching, pushing him toward Tommy, “now go. His weird vibes are tainting my party.”

With a scoff, Billy crosses the room and falls into the couch, next to Tommy. Watching him through narrowed eyes, Billy waits an entire minute before snatching the drink out of his beer. Tommy snaps out of his daze one second too late, wrapping his hand around thin air. He glares at Billy as he brings his drink to his lips

“I don't want your nerd germs, dude.”

Billy takes a long gulp, cradling the beer to his chest. “Too late.”

Instead of taking the drink back like Billy has expected him to, Tommy slouches and groans, rubbing his face with both hands. Billy decides to cut to the chase.

“What_ the actual fuck_ is going on with you?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” is the immediate response.

“Oh, _bullshit_!” Billy snaps, “You've been acting weird for weeks. And for me to call you on it, it has to be something.”

Snorting, Tommy holds out a hand and, with an eyeroll, Billy puts the beer bottle back in it. He doesn't drink it straight away, drumming his fingers against it instead. Stolling. Tommy suddenly sits forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Billy can feel his nerves building the longer he stays quiet.

“You're not dying, are you?”

Tommy throws him a look that tells him exactly how stupid he thinks his question is. In a sense, it reassures him, because Billy's used to it. But then again, he hasn't given him a real answer. Billy nudges his knee with his and Tommy shakes his head, sighing into his beer. He takes a gulp, swallows it and sits back.

“It's stupid,” he mutters.

Billy's eyebrow shoot up, surprised by the answer – surprised he got an answer at all. “Well, according to you, i'm the epitome of stupid. Try me.”

Billy leans back and crosses his arms against his chest, legs stretched out in front of him. Tommy looks down at him and he cocks an eyebrow, his entire posture indicating that he wouldn't be moving any time soon. Tommy narrows his eyes. Billy raises both of his eyebrows, sinking deeper into the couch. Tommy rolls his eyes and mirrors his brother's position. Billy smirks. _Victory. _

“If I tell you,” Tommy starts, his voice quiet as he fingers the unravelling beer label, “You can't tell anybody, not Kate or Teddy. _Especially _not Teddy,” he adds in a mutter, as if talking to himself.

Billy perks up at that, sitting up. “Wait, is it a secret? I love secrets!”

“You saying _that _and being that excited about it doesn't exactly fill me with confidence,” Tommy deadpans before taking a swing of his beer. He winces, “Jesus fuckin' Christ, can't Kate afford beer that doesn't taste like piss?”

“You can't get drunk anyway, why does it matter? That's not the point, though,” Billy shakes his head, keeping himself focused on the subject, “The _point _is that I'm a great secretkeeper. Honest,” he adds, kicking Tommy's knee.

“ '_Honest'_? Are you actually Cher Horowitz?” Tommy chortles. Rolling his eyes, Billy then fixes him with a stare. Tommy sighs, “A'right, fine. There is... that _person.” _

Billy blinks. And blinks. And_ blinks._ He restrains the urge to pinch the inside of his wrist, because _what. _Of all the things he has imagined – and Billy has been told that he has a vivid imagination, and while his mother would blurt out a bunch of medical terms to explain it, he likes to blame comics – that possibility of Tommy having a _fucking crush_ hasn't crossed his mind. Billy can feel a grin tug at the corner of his mouth and notices Tommy inching away from him, a grimace on his face. As if bracing himself from an explosion.

Billy purses his lips to contain his excitement. “Waitwaitwait- you're tellin' me you've been brooding and _thinking _for days because of a crush?”

Tommy winces. “It's not a _crush_! More like--” he flaps a hand around and lifts his shoulders to his ears in a shrug.

A giggle slips through and Billy clamps a hand on his mouth when Tommy looks up to glare at him. Billy sobers when he notices Tommy deflating, chewing on his bottom lip. Clearing his throat, Billy focuses his attention on the party.

“Do I know this person?” Billy asks, voice quiet and tone tentative.

Tommy's jaw clenches, his eyes darting from left to right. He sits up, cracks his fingers against his chest and tilts his head to the side. His gaze is still unfocused, but evey now and then, his eyes dart up and linger on something for a few seconds without blinking. Tommy blinks four times – Billy's concerned enough to count – and gulps – Billy's close enough to hear it – before focusing his gaze on Billy.

“Yeah, you might know him.”

Tommy looks away as soon as the words leave his mouth, leaving Billy to ponder on whoever that person may be. He cocks his head to the side, his brow furrowed in thought as he mentally reviews every person he and – _oh. _Billy's eyes widen and his head swivels toward Tommy, the latter picking at his cuticles, his head down. Had he been looking up, Tommy would've mock his expression and insult his intelligence or comment on how slow he is. But he doesn't. Instead, he squirms under Billy's gaze and keeps quiet.

_Oh. _

“Oh,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

Tommy snorts, looking up at him with a small, amused smile on his lips. “Yeah. _Oh,_” he repeats, his tone mocking – and yet so genuine.

Billy meets his gaze for a moment – a matter of seconds, really – and finds himself cringing at the flash of fear he notices, properly hidden by a familiar mischievious light. Billy blinks, effectively breaking eye-contact, and relaxes against the couch, hoping Tommy would mimick the gesture. Surely, it doesn't take enough for him to sink into the couch, hands on his chest and fingers drumming an unspecific rhythm. Billy can feel the corner of his mouth lift up in a half-smile. He can work with that.

“So,” he stretches out the monosyllabal word, earning a raised eyebrow from Tommy. Billy's smile stretches into a smirk as he waggles his eyebrows, “Is he any cute?”

Tommy throws him a deadpan look. “What.”

“I mean, like,” Billy adjusts his posture so he can fully face his brother, “What does he look like? What's your type? Is he tall, short? Blonde?” Billy gasps and slaps Tommy's shoulder, eyes wide in realization, “ Is _he _here?”

Tommy groans, shaking his hair – probably in hope that it'd cover the red tips of his ears. It doesn't.

“This was a mistake,” he groans, “I shouldn't have told you.”

“_You_'re a mistake,” Billy mindlessly retorts.

Tommy snorts, both of his eyebrows up. “Smart.”

Billy responds with a grin and a nonchalant shrug. Quickly sobering up, he slaps Tommy's knee. “Hey, y'know I'm proud of you, right?”

“Oh god,” Tommy groans again, running both hands over his face, “please, do shut the fuck up.”

“I'm serious! I'm so glad you told me. That you told me _first. _I mean, you could've told Kate- hell, even freaking Eli – first but, no you chose _me_! Who would've thunk that I'd be the first person you'd reveal the depths of your soul-”

“I hate you, I'm never talking to you ever again,” Tommy interrupts his rant.

Billy lets out a huff of laughter, smiling when he meets his brother's gaze. “I'm serious,” he repeats, his tone softer as he nudges his shoulder. “I'm glad you told me. I'm proud of you, Tommy.”

Tommy's eyes snap to him – wide and searching and hopeful – and Billy restrains the urge to recoil back at the assault of emotions. Tommy blinks and a tentative grin stretches over his face. He nudges Billy's shoulder back and gives a small nod.

“I'm proud of me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to write an alternate ending with David showing up. Do let me know if you want to read it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot and I loved writing it!! Kudos and comments are always welcome, my dudes !
> 
> With love,  
Kadi.


End file.
